1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrially useful method of manufacturing 1-indanone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compound 1-indanone is an important drug intermediate. For example, J. Org. Chem. 55, 4237 (1990) discloses that this compound is a useful intermediate in the manufacture of serotonin reuptake inhibitors. Several conventional methods of manufacturing 1-indanone have been disclosed. For example, the inventors have invented a method of obtaining 1-indanone by manufacturing N-indenyl amides from N-indanyl amides and then hydrolyzing them (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-72398). This method is simple and the desired 1-indanone is obtained with a good yield. However, the raw material of N-indanyl amides are manufactured as byproducts of the Ritter reaction in the method of manufacturing cis-1-amino-2-benzo cycloalkanols for which the inventors have a previous patent applied for (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-301940), and thus the yield is low. Also, since there is no other known method of manufacturing n-indanyl amides, difficulties are predicted in maintaining a stable supply of N-indanyl amides as the raw material for 1-indanone.